


Песчаные черви Гансмоука

by Gokunator, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokunator/pseuds/Gokunator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Вэш устраивается телохранителем к ученому-терраформеру. Технология корректировки климата обещает полностью изменить облик Гансмоука. Однако, подобные изобретения не всем приходятся по вкусу.
Series: 2018 || Тексты R-NC-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684195
Kudos: 1





	Песчаные черви Гансмоука

1.  
— Я тут всё точно посчитал: одна пуля — это четыре оладушка, — Вэш хохотнул и отправил один себе в рот. На тарелке осталась ещё дюжина. — Тем временем оладушки — такие безумно вкусные. Всем давно пора перестать использовать пули и приняться за…  
— Не говори с набитым ртом, — Мерил ковыряла вилкой в тарелке и сверлила Вэша злым взглядом.  
— Девчонки, вы все деньги потратили на дорогу? Ну ладно уж, угощайтесь, — Вэш подвинул тарелку на середину стола.  
— Спасибо, господин Вэш, — Милли улыбнулась и взяла один.  
Мерил только хмыкнула.  
— Это из-за тебя мы на три дня застряли в той деревне. Нам пришлось потратить всё жалование, чтобы тебя догнать.  
— Ты же не винишь меня в песчаной буре? — Вэш продолжал жевать.  
— Да ладно вам, семпай. Оладушки действительно очень вкусные, попробуйте, — Милли решила не отставать от Вэша, взяв ещё один, и почти сразу же потянувшись за добавкой.  
— И это из-за тебя нам приходится сидеть в этом неприличном месте, — Мерил была непреклонна.  
— Неприличном? Это ведь просто салун! — взгляд Выша скользнул по сцене. Рыжеволосая девушка в коротком платье пела что-то про любовь и покачивала бедрами в такт музыке. — К тому же не тебе говорить мне о неприличных вещах. Почему вы меня преследуете? Вот что действительно неприлично, так это сталкерство, — улыбка Вэша расцветала всё шире вместе с тем, как траектория движения бёдер певицы увеличивалась.  
— Сталкерство!.. — голос Мерил повысился почти до писка.  
Она ударила кулаком по столу и нагнулась вперёд, уже собираясь схватить этого невыносимого человека за грудки. Но Милли успела перехватить её:  
— Тише, семпай, господин Вэш просто шутит.  
Тем временем песня становилась всё быстрее, а танец певицы — всё откровеннее. Вэш уже даже не улыбался, а просто застыл, глядя на сцену с открытым ртом. Будто в прострации он смог только выдать:  
— Да и к тому же, я сейчас на работе.  
У Мерил едва пар из ушей не шёл.  
— Работа?! Что ты имеешь в виду? — Мерил собиралась добавить ещё что-то, но к столику подошел пожилой мужчина. Высокий и худощавый, в простом, но строгом костюме — совсем не похожий на типичного завсегдатая салуна. Он положил руку Вэшу на плечо и улыбнулся:  
— Господин Вэш — телохранитель моей невесты.  
— Вашей… невесты?.. — Мерил будто оторопела. Музыкальный номер закончился, и певица, сбежав со сцены, обняла незнакомца.  
— Простите, что не представился сразу, — незнакомец нежно приобнял певицу в ответ, — Джонатан Мейфлауэр. А это моя невеста, Лита.  
Всё ещё выглядя немного растерянно, Мерил обменялась рукопожатиями с этой необычной парой.  
— Я Мерил Страйф, представитель страховой компании Бернарделли. А это моя коллега — Милли Томпсон.  
Милли так же пожала руки Джонатана и Литы.  
— Привет.  
— Вам наверное кажется странным, что такая девушка как Лита может быть с таким стариком как я, — Джонотан глубоко вздохнул. — Признаться, мне тоже. Но видимо судьба была ко мне благосклонна, и вот, на закате лет, — мне повезло. Однако, времена сейчас неспокойные, а моя работа не терпит соперниц. Поэтому господин Вэш милостиво согласился оберегать Литу от опасностей вместо меня.  
— Джон так беспокоится обо мне, — улыбка девушки была действительно лучезарной. — А вы друзья мистера Вэша?  
— Мы… старые знакомые.  
— Как чудесно! — Лита перевела взгляд с Мерил на Вэша и обратно. — Почему бы вам не присоединиться к нам сегодня за ужином.  
— Это так любезно с вашей стороны.  
— Пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь! У нас так редко бывают гости. В Лэндс-Энде не часто бывают приезжие — мы далеко от главных торговых путей.  
— Мы обязательно придём.

2.  
Усадьба Мейфлауэра располагалась на окраине города. По мере приближения к ней было видно, как постепенно обочины дороги становились всё зеленее: пробивавшие песок редкие колючки сменялись редкой травой, та, в свою очередь, становилась всё гуще, среди неё начинали виднеться стапелии и креозотовые кусты. Постепенно, шаг за шагом, пустынный пейзаж начинал напоминать цветущий райский сад, среди которого терялись и главный дом, и стойла для томасов, и оранжереи с растениями, видимо, слишком нежными для света двух солнц. По мере приближения становилось видно, что, хаотично выглядящие издалека, группы деревьев, кусты и даже травы были посажены по прихотливой, но строго упорядоченной системе. Здесь каждая травинка получала ровно столько солнца, ветра и воды, сколько требовалось для её роста.  
Только ступив на дорожку, ведущую к порогу, Милли восхищенно вздохнула:  
— Семпай, смотрите! Бабочка! — Мерил и сама не могла скрыть своего удовольствия от нахождения среди зелени. Оазисы для пустыни — всегда настоящее чудо.

Дверь открыла Лита. Платье на ней было куда более закрытое, чем в салуне. Она тепло поприветствовала гостей и пригласила пройти к столу. Помимо Вэша и Джонатана в гостиной был ещё один молодой человек.  
— Знакомьтесь, это мой сын, Нейтан.  
— Мерил.  
— Милли.  
— Рад видеть в нашем доме таких очаровательных гостей.  
— У вас очень красивый сад, мистер Мейфлауэр, — Милли была непосредственна, как и всегда. Мерил кивнула:  
— Да. И весь город. Тут гораздо больше растений, чем ожидаешь от города в такой дали от энергостанций.  
— О, пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Джон. Это и есть моя работа.  
— Вы ботаник? — удивилась Мерил.  
— Нет, я инженер. Я работаю над системой терраформирования.  
Мерил приподняла бровь. Нейтан взволнованно взглянул на Джона.  
— Отец!  
— Будет тебе, Нейтан. Разве эти юные леди похожи на шпионок? — Джон улыбнулся девушкам. — Когда я был так же молод, как вы, среди обломков одного из кораблей я нашел библиотеку научных данных. Это ни для кого не секрет — сейчас они хранятся в центральной библиотеке Декабря. Но мне понадобилось тридцать лет, чтобы разобраться со всем этим. И теперь я понял… Всё, что вы видите, — Джон указал рукой в сторону сада, — результат работы моей тестовой установки. Последние годы я работал над солнечными батареями для достижения полной мощности климатического комплекса. Если запуск пройдет успешно — вода перестанет быть золотом пустыни. Мы перестанем зависеть от станций. Конечно, потребуются ещё десятилетия работы. Но рано или поздно растений станет достаточно много для того, чтобы погодные условия на планете поддерживали себя сами. И тогда мир изменится раз и навсегда.  
— Это очень амбициозный план, мистер Мейфлауэр… Джон.  
— Это дело всей моей жизни, Мерил, — Джон ухмыльнулся и сделал глоток бренди. — К сожалению, многие люди против такого решения.  
Лита будто погрустнела:  
— Падение цен на воду обвалит экономику Гансмоука. Это невыгодно ни правительству, ни корпорациям. Поэтому Джон и беспокоится обо мне. — На мгновение Лита замолчала, а потом продолжила весёлым голосом: — Впрочем, это совершенно излишне. Попробуйте лучше это, — она взяла в руки красный фрукт. — Это яблоко. Яблони — реликтовая разновидность плодовых деревьев: их семена были найдены на одном из кораблей. Однако, они малопригодны к выращиванию в пустыне — требуется слишком много воды, а первый период плодоношения наступает лишь спустя пять лет после посадки. Джону удалось вырастить одну, это первый урожай.  
— Реликтовая разновидность, — Джон легко обнял Литу за плечи.  
— Да?  
— Мне так повезло с тобой, — Джон мягко улыбнулся, глядя ей в глаза.

3.  
Девушки согласились на предложение остаться гостями дома Мейфлауэров. Когда все разошлись готовиться ко сну, Мерил наладила печатную машинку для ежедневного отчёта — краткого и позитивного. В кои-то веки. Заполнить форму, запечатать в конверт — до завтрашнего визита на почту. Но что-то её смутно беспокоило. Не то чтобы она была склонна верить в не слишком реалистичные мечты об озеленении планеты, хотя яблоки безусловно были одой из самых вкусных вещей, которые она ела: такие сладкие и сочные. Но её работой был Вэш Ураган и наблюдение за ним. И пока он не совершает действий, ведущих к разрушениям, — всё было в порядке. Однако что-то всё же явно шло не так. С этими неясными мыслями она и уснула, сама того не заметив, — сказывалась тяжесть последних дней.  
Но спокойно отдохнуть так и не удалось — среди ночи раздался ужасный грохот. Едва накинув плащ и заправив за пояс револьверы, она выбежала из комнаты:  
— Если этот тип подглядывает за Литой — я его убью, — сон ещё не успел оставить её. — Всего один выстрел — пиф-паф — и не нужно будет ни отчеты писать, ни на почту их ездить отправлять.  
На улице все были уже в сборе. Вэш единственный был подозрительно бодр, свеж и не выглядел растрепанным со сна.  
«Ну точно, не ложился — подглядывал», — подумала Мерил и придала лицу суровое выражение:  
— Что происходит?  
— Там, — Джон указал на юг, — в километре отсюда мягкая почва сменяется скалой. Фактически мы на плато, а дальше — пустыня. Это песчаные черви. Они появлялись и раньше, но в последние пару месяцев стали подходить всё ближе.  
Последние слова заглушил ужасный рёв. Лита прижалась к жениху.  
— Такое поведение для них нехарактерно, — Вэш был непривычно серьёзен.  
— Они могут повредить установку. Но сейчас мы ничего не можем с этим сделать. Нейтан, завтра утром ты должен будешь отправиться к южному генератору и проверить его сохранность.  
— Я справлюсь, отец.  
— Боюсь, мы ничего не можем с этим сделать. Мерил, Милли, прошу простить за доставленные неудобства.  
Следующий рёв закончился обвалом.  
— По южной границе пройдет русло реки. Всего через пару дней мощности генератора хватит на то, чтобы она стала полноводной.  
— Реки?! — Милли пискнула, а голос Мерил отчетливо перешёл в сопрано.  
Лита хохотнула.  
— Джон ведь говорил. Эта технология изменит мир. Вы когда-нибудь видели реку?  
Следующий рёв был тише. А потом всё совсем утихло.

4.  
— Чак, держи его! — мальчик повалил Вэша и уселся ему на спину.  
— Смотри, как гнутся его руки, — в подтверждение его слов Чак дернул кисть Вэша на себя.  
— Вот я вам задам, — Вэш попытался встать, но повалился обратно в траву.  
— Задашь?! — Клинт дернул мужчину за другую руку.  
— Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь, вы победили! Ау, ау! — запротестовал Вэш.  
Дети, как один, весело засмеялись. Мерил и сама не могла понять, почему сама всегда улыбается, когда смотрит на эту возню. Лита подошла сзади и положила руку ей на плечо. Мерил испуганно обернулась, на что Лита весело засмеялась. На ней снова было короткое платье для салунных выступлений: пайетки, перья, кружева.  
— Он ведь вам нравится?  
— Не говорите глупостей, — Мерил надулась. — Просто меня определили присматривать за ним. Моё задание от страховой компании Бернарделли.  
— Он не выглядит как настоящий Вэш Паникёр.  
— Я тоже не думаю, что это и вправду он.  
— Кем бы он ни был, он хороший человек.  
— Вы тоже. Вы позволяете детям горожан играть в своем саду, — Мерил посмотрела Лите прямо в глаза. — Могу я спросить?  
— Конечно. Друзья мистера Вэша — мои друзья.  
— Вы с Джоном… Он вам в отцы годится. Почему?  
— Он так хочет сделать мир лучше. Это завораживает.  
— А работа в салуне?  
— Делать мир лучше можно разными способами. Вам не кажется, что в жизни нужно немного больше музыки и танцев? — Лита лукаво улыбнулась. — Да и к тому же, мы с Джоном так и познакомились. Ему понравилась моя песня.  
— А вам понравился он?  
— Нет. Не сразу. Потребовалось несколько месяцев. Но сейчас — сейчас всё хорошо, — Лита помахала Вэшу рукой, давая знак, что пора собираться. Мужчине — не с первого раза — удалось подняться и направиться к девушкам.  
— Мы с Милли тоже должны отправиться с вами.  
— Конечно. Присоединяйтесь, — Лита снова засмеялась. — Со мной сегодня настоящая свита. Кстати, не хотите попробовать себя на сцене?  
Мерил густо покраснела и хмыкнула.  
Дети заметно погрустнели — у них отобрали любимую игрушку.  
— Кстати, а где Френки и Кейт? — Чак в ответ на вопрос пожал плечами.  
— Они с утра направились на юг, к каньону, — Мира сделала страшные глаза. — Говорят, там настоящее чудище!  
— Чудище?! — ребята явно заинтересовались.  
— Испугался, Чак?  
— Я не боюсь никаких чудищ. Это, наверное, ты трусишь, Мира.  
Девочка только рассмеялась и кинулась в направлении каньона. Переглянувшись, ребята последовали за ней.

5.  
Жу-жу-жу-жу-жу.  
Зи-зи-зи-зи-зи.  
За-за-за-за-за.  
Песок плавится под светом двух солнц.  
Жу-жу-жу-жу-жу.  
Мошкара кружит над золотистой гладью пустыни. А небо синее — всегда синее. Линия горизонта стабильна — прямая. Лишь иногда переходит в дюны, и совсем редко — песок открывает острые пики скал.  
Зи-зи-зи-зи-зи.  
Редкие порывы раскаленного ветра обжигают хитиновые крылышки. Кульбит — падаешь на песок и снова в небо.  
За-за-за-за-за.  
Представь что ты — Зази.  
Это тело — не тело, рой. От горизонта и до горизонта вся планета покрыта тобой. Так было — сложно с исчислением времени — всегда. Всегда до. Тогда — времени не существовало. Иногда солнца заходили за горизонт, давая части роя отдых от жары. Иногда — ветер дул с юга, иногда — с востока. Иногда рой седлал порывы и летел быстро, иногда — оседал на песке. Земля вибрировала — под нею шло стадо. Раз от раза, чтобы вдохнуть, черви вырывались из под земли и стремительно падали вниз. Пустыня грохотала. Рой любил прокатиться на гребнях — становился плотнее на пару мгновений и лёгким касанием скользил по хребту червя.  
Иногда пара мошек падала червю в пасть. Но когда приходил его срок — рой кружил над останками. Питался. Восстанавливал себя.  
Такой была вечность.  
Жу-жу-жу-жу-жу.  
Зи-зи-зи-зи-зи.  
За-за-за-за-за.  
А потом небеса озарились огнем. И в пустыню упали они.  
И вечность кончилась.

6.  
— И правда. Настоящее чудовище.  
На солнце косички Миры искрили золотом. Чак понятия не имел, почему отметил такую глупую деталь. Но вместо дальнейших раздумий он ткнул червя палкой в чешуйчатый бок.  
— Такой здоровенный. Интересно, отчего он умер?  
Клинт присвистнул:  
— Ребята, это ещё более странно. Смотрите: земля влажная.  
Мира не поверила и приложила руку к земле. Её глаза округлились.  
— И правда. Разве так бывает?  
— Мы тут с самого утра, — голос подала обычно молчаливая Кейт. — Там, под камнями, ещё один червь лежит. Его завалило. А этот…  
— Значит он мёртв, просто потому что мёртв, — Френки дёрнул Чака за рукав. — Пойдёмте уже отсюда. Если родители узнают, что мы спускались в каньон — будем под домашним арестом до конца вечности.  
— Дурак ты, Френки, — нахмурилась Мира. — Никто не бывает мёртв, просто потому что мёртв. Всегда есть причины.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? — огрызнулся Френки. — Можно подумать, что ты раньше видела трупак.  
— Пусть и не видела. Я просто знаю, — Мира повернулась, снова посмотрев на червя. Она хотела дотронуться до него рукой, но Чак её одернул.  
— Ты чего?! Не трогай!  
— Он же мёртвый, уже не укусит.  
— Был бы живой, не укусил бы, а сожрал. Френки прав, пойдём отсюда.  
— Ребята… — с голосом Френки что-то было не так. Повинуясь какому-то общему инстинкту, они повернулись не к нему, а в сторону его взгляда.  
Там, на горизонте, возвышалась песчаная взвесь. На огромной скорости в их сторону неслась дюжина чудовищ. Ребята ринулись к скале.

7.  
— Этого не может быть! Ты мухлюешь! — Вэш бушевал. — Это моё недельное жалование!  
— В следующий раз будешь знать, как связываться с Мерил Страйф и Милли Томпсон! — Мерил даже прикрыла глаза от гордости. Блеф был рискованным, но он удался.  
— Вы молодец, семпай! Теперь мы можем купить целую кучу оладушков!  
Вэш всплеснул руками:  
— Это нечестно! — парень погрустнел и убито уткнулся носом в собственные руки.  
— Не волнуйтесь, господин Вэш, — Милли погладила его по предплечью, — вы ведь угостили нас вчера. Мы с вами тоже поделимся. Правда, семпай?  
— Да? — Мерил раздосадовано посмотрела на компаньонку. — Конечно, поделимся.  
— Ну что, ещё партию в карты? — примирительно предложила Милли.  
— Нет, я пас, — оладушки вернули Вэша к жизни, но былая бравада была утрачена безвозвратно, — Скажи, Милли, где ты научилась так играть?  
— Мы со старшими братьями каждый вечер играли после ужина. Проигравший мыл посуду.  
Вэш тяжело вздохнул. Следующая песня Литы, как назло, была весёлой и зажигательной. Правда, пара минут наблюдения за движениями стройных ног неведомым образом улучшили настроение Вэша.  
— Она практически замужняя женщина, — зато настроение Мерил заметно ухудшилось.  
— Я ничего такого и не имел в виду. Я же телохранитель. Слежу. Охраняю.  
Мерил только хмыкнула.  
— Госпожа Лита действительно хорошо танцует. И не скажешь, что бессонная ночь как—то повлияла на её бодрость.  
— Бессонная ночь? — удивилась Мерил. — Мне казалось, ночной инцидент был быстро исчерпан.  
— Да. Но мне не спалось, и я решила выйти прогуляться. И я заметила, как Лита спускается в подвал. Я решила подождать её, чтобы спросить, не осталось ли с ужина ещё яблок. Но она так и не вышла.  
Вэш и Мерил переглянулись.  
— Ты не знаешь, как долго они знакомы с Джоном?  
— Три месяца. Она переехала сюда из Декабря. Они познакомились в этом салуне и почти сразу же решили пожениться.  
— Три месяца. Хм.  
— Интересно, зачем певице переезжать из крупного города в такое маленькое поселение?  
— Это действительно интересно, Милли.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что она и есть тот шпион, которого опасается Джон Мейфлауэр? — Вэш выпрямился на своем стуле.  
— Если это правда и его система климат-контроля действительно позволит сделать реку… Всё может быть. Я думаю, нам просто стоит быть внимательнее.  
— Я всегда внимателен, — Вэш закинул в рот оладушек целиком и сложил руки на груди с самым пафосным видом.

8.  
Тела Кейт и Френки остались внизу — их придавило камнями, когда один из червей пытался протаранить скалу. Чак крепко сжимал ладонь Миры, но и сам едва держался на крошечном уступе.  
— Пусти, — Мира пыталась ухватиться за уступ, но не могла дотянуться.  
— Не говори… глупостей… — Чак пытался её поднять, но не мог. Один из червей снова ударил по скале, на спину Чака посыпались мелкие камни. — Почему ты всё время говоришь глупости?..  
Клинт уже был на плато — в безопасности. В подвижных играх он всегда был первым.  
— Давайте, ребята, всего пара метров, — он лег на край плато, чтобы попытаться дотянуться до Чака, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Чак всхлипнул и дернул Миру вверх — не вышло. Червь снова ударил.  
У Клинта тряслись руки. И коленки. Он понимал, что ему уже ничего не грозит, но…  
— Пусти, — прохрипела Мира и закашлялась — в её горле давно пересохло.  
Клинт решился. Дрожь унять не удалось, но он полез обратно, по тому спуску, на который взлетел что есть мочи всего пару минут назад. Ладони Чака вспотели — или ладони Миры? Их обоих. Рука грозила вот-вот соскользнуть.  
— Давай… — Чак сделал ещё усилие, но у него снова не получилось.  
Когда Клинт спустился до уступа — червь снова ударил и мальчик едва не соскользнул. Он прерывисто вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Собравшись, он все же сумел ухватить Миру за вторую руку.  
— Раз…  
— Два…  
На счёт «три» они потянули. Но неожиданно взмыв вверх, червь клацнул пастью почти на уровне уступа. От неожиданности Чак отклонился назад.  
А Клинт — не успел.  
Он летел вниз, вместе с камням. И бился об уступы, отскакивая так мягко, будто никогда и не был живым.  
Чак посмотрел Мире в глаза. Он не сразу понял, что не так. Она кричала, но он не слышал. Звук будто пропал. Её косички всё так же золотились на солнце, но некоторые пряди покраснели — кровь. Её глаза стали такими большими. Неожиданно Чак всё-таки понял: нижняя часть её тела осталась в пасти червя. От ужаса он невольно разжал руку. И она упала.  
Чак хотел сказать: «Нет». Или закричать. Или…  
Он просто прижался к скале и закрыв лицо руками осел на уступ. Но новый удар привёл его в чувство. Он поднялся на ноги и полез вверх, на плато. И только тяжело перевалившись через край и откатившись от обрыва на пару метров, он обнял свои колени и заплакал.

9.  
Домой все вернулись рано: сегодня вечернего шоу не планировалось. Вэш куда-то делся, а девушки решили выпить пару коктейлей.  
— Ну что ты, Милли, следи за ногами. Раз-два-три. Раз-два-три.  
— Мисс Лита, у меня совсем не выходит, — Лита уже час пыталась научить Милли танцевать чечетку.  
— Начинать всегда сложно. И, прошу тебя, зови меня просто Лита.  
Девушка улыбнулась и отбила пару тактов.  
— Вот! Именно! Совсем другое дело!  
— Спасибо, Лита. А где вы научились так танцевать?  
— Музыка и танцы привлекали меня с самого детства.  
— Только музыка и танцы? — Нейтан неслышно вошел в гостиную. — Вы проявляете познания и в других областях.  
— Рядом с великим человеком учишься многому, — Лита развела руками. — Как дела на южной стороне?  
— Нет причин для беспокойства, мама.  
— Ему кажется забавным называть меня так, — Лита подмигнула девушкам.  
— Всё будет готово завтра. Мерил, Милли, вам выпадет честь присутствовать на открытии первой полноводной реки Гансмоука.  
— Это будет действительно потрясающе, — Мерил говорила искренне, но всё равно не могла поверить.  
— А ещё, завтра мы с Джоном поженимся, — Лита просияла.  
В комнату ворвался Вэш, весь растрепанный и чумазый.  
— Опять ты… — начала было Мерил, но осеклась, заметив серьезное выражение его лица.  
— Там толпа. Люди идут к усадьбе. Они говорят, что Мейфлауэр убил их детей.  
Все выбежали на улицу: сад был полон мужчин и женщин с факелами. Некоторые громили сад, а несколько с криками бежали к дому.  
— Убийца! Убийца! — одна из женщин, совсем обезумев от горя, запустила факел на веранду. Занавески вспыхнули.  
— Что происходит? Что случилось? — Мерил попыталась выйти навстречу толпе, но в неё полетели камни. Вэш едва успел одернуть её.  
— Стойте! Успокойтесь! — пожилой мужчина, мэр города, вышел вперед. — Нам нужен только Джонотан Мейфлауэр. Сегодня днем четверо детей исчезли в его саду. Этот мальчик пришел домой весь израненный.  
Мерил посмотрела на мальчика. Озорной и рыжий, лет двенадцати — она видела его сегодня утром. Сейчас все краски будто исчезли с его лица, он весь дрожал и повторял: «Мертвы. Мертвы. Они все мертвы». Мерил присела рядом с ним, но он будто не видел её.  
— Тише, тише, — девушка погладила его по волосам и поддавшись какому-то необъяснимому порыву, обняла.  
— Убийца! — возглас снова возбудил толпу, теперь её было не остановить. Мэр пытался утихомирить людей — тщетно.  
— Семпай, — Милли тронула Мерил за плечо, указывая взглядом на дальний угол сада. В общей шумихе никто не заметил, как Лита и Нейтан пропали. Только промелькнувший красный плащ помог не потерять след.  
— Останься с мальчиком. Попытайся выяснить, что происходит.  
Мерил кинулась в погоню за пропавшими. За спиной грохотало. Краем глаза Мерил увидела, как несколько мужчин сломали яблоню, чтобы её стволом высадить дверь.  
Отбежав на пару сотен метров, Мерил успела заметить, как красный плащ метнулся в кусты. Там обнаружилась и тяжелая металлическая дверь.  
В бункере было светло — повсюду лампы дневного света. Но появление Мерил не привлекло ничьего внимания. Пистолет Нейтана был направлен на Джона. Пистолет Литы — на Нейтана. Вэш стоял неподвижно, надеясь помешать им.  
— Отец. Ты же знаешь, что она шпионка.  
— Я не…  
— Не отрицай, Лита. Я всё знаю.  
— Что?.. Но…  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Я стар, дорогая. А ты так безумно изящна. Мне не могло так повезти.  
— Это неправда! — по щеке Литы покатилась слеза.  
— Посмотри, отец. Она месяцами рылась в твоих исследованиях.  
— Но сейчас ты держишь меня на мушке, сын.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Терраформирование разрушит мир. Наша цивилизация столетиями шла к хрупкой стабильности. К тому же, если мы не передадим технологию в руки властей, нас всех всё равно убьют.  
— Они не сделают её бесплатной для всех, — Джон глубоко вздохнул, — сынок, ты…  
Раздался выстрел. Джон упал. Вэш кинулся к Нейтану, а Лита — к Джону. После короткой борьбы Вэшу удалось разоружить Мейфлауэра.  
— Это неправда, — Лита гладила Джона по лицу. Из его рта шла кровавая пена. — Сначала — да, но потом, сейчас…  
Джон улыбнулся:  
— Я знаю, — его тело сотряс приступ кашля. — Послушай…  
— Я правда полюбила тебя. Я правда люблю тебя.  
Джон взял её руки.  
— Послушай. Ты — моя наследница. Доделай дело. Пожалуйста. Это главное.  
Лита прерывисто задышала и заплакала.  
— Конечно, Джон. Я всё закончу. Обещаю. Джон, я так люблю тебя…  
— И я тебя, — он присвистнул на вздохе. — Спасибо тебе за лучшие... — снова свист, — лучшие… — и затих. И Лита затихла, прижавшись к нему.  
Нейтан в руках Вэша даже не вырывался. Тишину разбил его голос:  
— Тебе всё равно ничего не светит.  
Лита подняла взгляд.  
— Я просто хочу знать: как?  
— Я ничего не делал. Повезло, — Нейтан хохотнул, — насекомые. Эти самые маленькие мушки, что вечно кружат над генераторами. У них с червями что-то вроде симбиоза. А черви ненавидят воду, она их убивает, если ты не знала. Эта мошкара и забила систему охлаждения отпугивающих устройств. И черви прорвались к городу — как давно хотели. Какой-нибудь несчастный случай должен был случиться — и случился.  
— Там погибли дети!  
— Ну, теперь виновник мёртв, — Нейтан широко улыбнулся.  
— Ты отправишься в тюрьму! — Мерил трясло от ярости.  
— Видите ли, его жизнь — никому не была нужна. Как и её. Так что не отправлюсь.  
— Не отправится, — подтвердила Лита. Раздался ещё один выстрел. Мерил обернулась, шокированная до глубины души.

10.  
Они всё же вернулись в усадьбу перед отъездом. Милли удалось успокоить мальчика, чтобы он рассказал, что случилось на самом деле. Только тогда толпа отступила. Но половина особняка была разрушена. Мерил не успела постучать, как Лита открыла дверь.  
— Я рада, что вы пришли, — она улыбалась, но красные припухшие глаза выдавали её.  
Мерил заметила, как дрожат руки девушки, когда та разливает чай по чашкам.  
— Возьмите ещё яблок. Это последние, — чаепитие выходило непривычно тихим.  
— Вы останетесь?  
— Конечно. Сначала я должна оплакать мужа и сына, погибших при неудачном эксперименте.  
— Мужа?  
— Да. Мы боялись, что произойдет нечто подобное, поэтому подписали документы заранее.  
— А потом?  
— А потом мне нужно будет восстанавливать усадьбу. И завершить дело жизни Джона. Нейтану, — голос Литы стал глухим, — удалось испортить часть установки. И он успел передать некоторые данные в Декабрь, поэтому там уверены, что дело Мейфлауэра мертво.  
— Но вы, кажется, думаете, что вам по плечу продолжить его?  
Лита улыбнулась, и Мерил показалось — искренне.  
— Джон многое мне рассказывал. Учил. И он оставил свои записи. Понадобится время, чтобы их разобрать, но я справлюсь.  
— А потом? Ведь если что-то вновь произойдёт и привлечёт внимание — они пришлют за вами теперь уже настоящую армию.  
— Мы живём в мире случайностей. Счастливых и не очень.  
— Но вы справитесь.  
— Я справлюсь.  
Платье Литы было непривычно простым. Мерил знала её совсем немного и не знала, что ещё сказать. Они посидели в молчании ещё какое-то время, а потом попрощались.  
Вэш уехал из города ещё на рассвете. Как всегда: ни тебе «пока-пока», ни даже записки. Зная эту его привычку, Мерил вышла к дилижансу — ей следовало немедля ехать следом, но что-то в его виде её остановило. Она положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Не мы потратили пули.  
Вэш задержался на мгновение и кивнул. А после — ушёл. Мерил смотрела вслед удаляющемуся экипажу. Светало. Вдоль дороги, на растрескавшейся от засухи земле, тут и там проглядывали зелёно-бурые ростки.  
Мало-помалу пустыня отступала.


End file.
